Towson Tabletop/The Story So Far
Book One: The Arms of Sin Chapter One: Traveler’s Stop on Inn Chapter Two: Travelor’s Stop on Inn Part 2 Chapter Three: The River Dolm Chapter Four: Dolmvay Rat King Creates Perpetual Winter Chapter Five: The Knuckle Underground Dwarven Vault Chapter Six: The Stonefist Underground Dwarven Vault Chapter Seven: Tracking Down The Gift of Gruumsh for The Elf Prince Chapter Eight: The Mountain King! Chapter Nine: The Mountain King Again! Chapter Ten: The Cliffedge Competition Chapter Eleven: The War Begins Chapter Twelve: Corduth Plays His Hand Chapter Thirteen: Anyrion Plays His Chapter Fourteen: Gokengu Chapter Fifteen: Shaving Throw Chapter Sixteen: Everything Goes A-Cordoth to Plan Our adventurers with the help of Rurik, the archmage of Dolmvay, created a gauntlet of gate in order to locate another Arm of Sin. The portal opened up to an alleyway within the city of Neilsport. In this alley were two assassins fighting. A Fire Genassi by the name of Areesi and an Eladrin named Reaper. Areesi agreed to come along quietly, but Reaper had other plans. Areesi had stolen a bounty out from under him and he planned on collecting. He stabbed Areesi in the back. After this act of aggression, Kragnaux tied Reaper up with his own rope. Reaper misty stepped out of it however and was ready for more action. After more arguing and fighting, the three eventually came back through th portal and into the hall in Dolmvay. Reaper again tried to attack Areesi but to no avail as she actually melted one of his swords. Both were to be taken prisoner un Chapter Seventeen: The Lonely Marilith Chapter Eighteen: Kragnux Rises Book Two: Kiston Chapter One: To Kiston! Chapter Two: Outplay, Outroll, Outlast Chapter Three: The Yuan Ti Excursions Part 1 Chapter Four: Xender’s Keep Chapter Five: Fire Salamander? I Hardly Knew Her! Chapter Six: The Yuan Ti Excursions Part 2 Book Three: 791 Chapter One: 100 Years Later Two days later, the majority of the heroes that were in the caverns during the time shift, were taken outside the quarantine zone to go meet a figure named Nate. Calum and Reaper were ultimately the only ones taken into Nate’s house who ended up being the mayor of the aptly named “Brakville”. What or whom they discovered inside was even more amazing. When they came into the house, Brak himself was asleep within. Nate referred to the older sage as his father and Brak, Reaper and Calum discovered, was Nate’s grandfather. After speaking with the sage and Nate, Calum and Reaper discovered that one of their party, Pete, had been slain a few days earlier by a group of crusaders, led by a man called Clapperclaw. These men were on a crusade to eliminate Dragons and now Dragnborns. However, they were followers of Kragnux. When Reaper brought up the fact that Kragnux was himself a Dragonborn, Nate told Reaper that if he valued his life, he should not utter those words outside of this house. After finding out some information about Clapperclaw, Calum and Reaper left to seek vengeance. Later on, Torna and Xerta both had a conversation with Brak and Nate. Torna discovered that not only were these crusaders of Kraugnux hunting down Dragonborns but also that the majority of people were unaware that Kragnux was a Dragonborn himself. Torne revealed to Nate that he could speak Draconic, which is now considered a dead language. Nate told Torna that he should consider visiting The Fang Fu monastery, to find the answers to what he seeked. That night, Reaper and Calum approached the crusader’s ship which was currently docked. Reaper told Callum to await his signal on the shoreline. Then Reaper managed to not only sneak onto the boat but managed to figure out which crusader was Clapperclaw. He waited for Clapperclaw to go to his quarters and go to sleep. Reaper then snuck into Clapperclaw’s quarters, poisoned his weapons and attempted to kill Clapperclaw in his sleep. Even though Reaper did a massive amount of damage, Clapperclaw awoke with a start and immediately reached for the same Penderlock that killed Pete. Reaper’s face was destroyed, so Clapperclaw and his men threw Reaper’s lifeless body into the ocean. Calum never received a signal from Reaper so when the next morning arrived, Calum, Torna, Xerta, and Reesick, all embarked on a journey to Levinkan, the continent just south of. When their ship embarked, after several hours of sailing, the adventurers found a virtually lifeless form floating in the ocean. This person turned out to be Reaper. The right side of his face was utterly destroyed. Torna managed to fix the majority of the damage but Reaper elected to keep his cheek, scarred and gaping. He covered his face with a hood and cloth, and spoke to no one for the remainder of the journey. The group reached Levinkan in only 4 days, in a journey that had recently taken our adventurers months to undertake. There on the docks of a city named Thetsu, a small monkey creature greeted them by the name of Atman. Xerta snuck away and off into the woods. Atman led them to her monastery and to the monk in charge by the name of Urth. He regaled the adventurers with tales of a beast that plagued the city. The beast was thought to be one of the last remaining Dragonborns. Urth told them that there was currently a bounty out on Dragonborns and that the crusaders of Kragnux would pay highly for a tip on the whereabouts of any remaining Dragonborns. The party left the monastery and decided to go into the woods and see this best for themselves. Atman remained with their party as their guide to Thetsu and the surrounding areas. In the woods, Xerta had already met with Sans, locally known as The Beast. He told her of his plans to eliminate a local crusader by the name of Olm. At this point, the rest of the party was near them in the woods. Xerta stealthed and so did Sans but Sans was eventually discovered by the party. Reaper had also disappeared whilst the party had begun their journey into the forest. The adventurers had already made up their mind that they were not going to kill Sans, since they had Dragonborn friends in the previous century. They felt sympathy towards him, and as such agreed to help him kill the veteran crusader that lived in the village. The plan was to fake Sans’ death, present the fake body to Olm and then kill him, collecting both the bounty and whatever goods they found in his house. Calum asked for Reaper’s assistance to watch over the “exchange”. Calum could’ve been talking to thin air for all he knew. Calum then took Sans away from the rest of his party, to reveal how he hoped to replicate Sans’ body. Several members of the party managed to sneak away with the two however, and found out that Calum beneath his disguise was actually a demon. He then shifted into Sans’ exact form. The two then returned to the party and the final preparations were made to make the body look as realistically dead as possible. Xerta then snuck off by herself to take on Olm singlehandedly. The rest of the party except for Sans, took Calum to Urth to collect the reward. When presented with the body, Urth was slightly surprised and told the adventurers that the crusaders would be upset, thinking that the party had stolen the kill out from under them. Reesick managed to convince Urth that Calum/Sans was still alive, and the party then decided to take the creature to Olm for safekeeping. Meanwhile at Olm’s house, Xerta had managed to sneak in undetected. When Olm was in his kitchen with his back turned, she made her move. She attacked Olm while his back was turned and immediately hid in one of his storage crates. The next couple of minutes was spent playing an epic game of cat and mouse, until eventually Olm forced Xerta into the main room of his abode and struck her down with his war hammer. A few minutes later, the rest of the party arrived at Olm's house. Unbeknownst to the rest of the party, Reaper had already snuck into the house through a back window, and had begun his search for Olm. He investigated the back room where Xerta and Olm had fought, and followed their blood stains out into the main room. By the time he got into the main room, he witnessed Calum turn back into his natural form and leap at Olm, the rest of the party following suit. In the midst of this secondary battle with Olm, Atman started searching the barrels and found Xerta. Olm still did not know that Reaper was in his midst so Reaper snuck in and did massive damage. The battle finally ended with Atman landing the killing blow. She gathered all the water from the party's water skins, placed it around Olm's head and froze it, suffocating him. They disposed of the body and stayed in the house that night, after searching it for riches. If worse came to worse, Calum could take the form of Olm. They ended up needing this power, for the next day, a group of crusaders arrived at the house looking for Olm. They wanted to offer him a spot in their venturing party, on a quest to hunt down the last of the Dragonborns. Calum refused their offer and they said they would be staying in a nearby inn, if he changed his mind. The party decided to wait for nightfall, until they were to head off to the fabled Fang Fu Monastery, in search of answers... Chapter Two: Monkeys, Crusaders, and Bears, Oh My! Chapter Three: Return to Fang Fu Chapter Four: Mission 1 (The Last Witness) Chapter Five: Mission 2 (Spread the Word) Category:Plot